


梦旅人

by cicada9603



Series: To be by Your Side [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 伊万去寻找自己梦中所见到的基尔伯特。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: To be by Your Side [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139303





	梦旅人

伊万回到俄罗斯打包了他简易的行李，但他并不是要搬到他的新家去，他随时都可以过去，钥匙在他背包中的一个侧袋内，但是此时他有更为重要的事情要去做。亚瑟最终还是什么都没有说，他只是疲惫地闭上眼，有些痛苦与挣扎的样子，伊万看他是想要说些什么的，但是他没有，在他睁开眼之后他只说了一句“去找吧”。伊万并不明白亚瑟这句话的含义，但是看他的样子似乎只有他才能够找到这位叫“基尔伯特·贝什米特”的先生。

“可是我该从什么地方开始呢？世界这么大，光我的国家就有这么大了，我上哪儿去找他呢？”伊万疑惑地问，亚瑟摇摇头，这代表了他真的一无所知，伊万起身向对方告别，他拉开门，在临走之前听到亚瑟在他背后轻声说了一句话，伊万诧异地回头去看，亚瑟已经开始收拾茶几上的茶具了。

“他就在你心里，你能感知到他的。”

于是他就这么莫名地开始了寻找一个未知人士的旅途，但他并没有先从俄罗斯开始寻找，他买了张去德国的机票，去敲了路德维希的门，他想或许这个人与路德维希有什么关系，他搓着手站在对方门口等待开门，他先是听到几声大狗的咆哮，最后才是路德维希略带歉意地替他打开了门。伊万走进门，环顾了一下四周，没有第二个人生活的痕迹，这点他很清楚，鞋架上只有一双外出的鞋且没有第二双拖鞋，摆放在厨房里的餐具只有一套，其余的一些肯定是收在柜子中，他在心里默默给那个选项打了个问号，然后他坐下来，冲路德维希摆了摆手表示并不需要茶水。

伊万开门见山地询问了路德维希关于基尔伯特的事情，他注意到对方的手指不受自己控制地开始颤抖，表情也开始变得故作镇定，他知道这两人之间肯定有某种特殊的联系，最终他从路德维希口中得知了一部分的事情。

“我的大哥，你找他有什么事情？”伊万听见路德维希这么问他，但是声音略微有些不稳，像是在压抑着什么事情一样。

“我时常在梦中看到他——我不清楚那是不是梦，有时它又太过真实，坐在我的花园里或是我的床边，他有的时候会读诗，更多的时候只是站在角落里凝视着我。”等他说完这句话之后再去观察路德维希的神情，一副震惊、悲伤而又有些愤怒的样子。

“可是他……他已经去世了，在德国合并的时候，在从你那里回来的时候。”路德维希微微喘着气一点一点吐出那些话语，好让伊万听得更为明晰，这其中还有对于伊万的谴责与憎恨。伊万稍微想了想，他还是想不起来这个基尔伯特到底是谁，他的头脑里就像是有团拨不开的迷雾，层层包裹着他试图想要去理清楚的记忆，而那个人，银色头发的鬼魅，仍站在浮桥的另一头冲他招手。

“请你不要再问我有关我大哥的事情了，你应该知道的，是你害死他的。”路德维希看着伊万迷茫的样子就变得更加愤怒，他不知道伊万这是怎么了，他是最最应该记住基尔伯特的人，他们当时的关系是多么亲密，又是多么不正常，路德维希不知道那到底是不是伊万对基尔伯特进行了多种变态的折磨，比如说洗脑，路德维希知道有些国家是被洗脑过后加入苏联的，可是他没有想到他的哥哥会变成一个社会主义的战士，从他的战士变为了伊万的战士，他还建起高墙，好让他能在那一片空地里做一些美好的梦，一些乌托邦式的梦。路德维希将其全部归咎于伊万，在基尔伯特从德国真正离开、去到死亡之谷之后，路德维希的这股怒火一直留存于心中。

伊万并没有在德国多做停留，他知道路德维希并不欢迎他，他在柏林逛了两天，离开之前去跑了一次书店，买了一些关于普鲁士的书本，他将那些书背上火车，在前往法国的时候阅读，他读得懂德语，这让他感到奇怪，他不仅读得懂，应该说他十分熟悉德语，他在到达法国的那一天晚上做了梦，那鬼魅开口对他说了什么话，他听不清楚，觉得那是德语，但他在梦中又突然听不懂德语了。他迫切地想要往前走，仍旧被一片雾所遮住，最后他又看不到那个人了，基尔伯特再次消失在他的梦境之中。

伊万在第二日去寻弗朗西斯，他坐在街边的一家咖啡馆里等候对方，一边翻着手中的书一边搅拌着咖啡，在等了许久之后他对面的椅子才被人拉开，弗朗西斯探过头来看他手中的书，伊万并没有想要掩饰的意味，但他还是将视线从书页上移开，合起它来放进他的包中。弗朗西斯并没有多大的表情变化，起码没有亚瑟与路德维希的变化来得大，但他在看到有关普鲁士的东西的时候还是略微有些吃惊，他盯着伊万看，他也同前二位一样不清楚伊万到底发生了什么，他在前不久接到了亚瑟的电话，对方语气急促地说着伊万去找过他之类的种种，弗朗西斯在几天前也收到了路德维希的邮件，大致也是说伊万向他提起了基尔伯特的一些事情。弗朗西斯觉得奇怪，看起来伊万就像是莫名其妙地丢失了一部分记忆，有关于最为重要的基尔伯特的记忆。基尔伯特对于伊万来说是特殊的，他们在那之后从未分离，当时在东欧各国之间还流传一句话——基尔伯特就是苏联的走狗，弗朗西斯见过那时候的基尔伯特几次，他身上有种微妙的气场，弗朗西斯觉得这人陌生，但后来他想，那会不会他本真的面目，冷漠却又容易陷入狂热。

是基尔伯特故意想让伊万放弃他的吗？在他走入死亡之谷的时候，不愿意拖他所爱之人一同下去，但是他现在又表现出另外一种反常，他在试图恢复伊万的记忆，留下一些本不应该出现的线索，比如伊万现在在跟弗朗西斯所讲的那张纸条以及那署了名的信。弗朗西斯用手指点着桌面，他记得在基尔伯特将要启程之前曾来法国找他，他用一块石子敲碎了他家的窗户，于是他们在黎明时分去到寂静的街上散步，基尔伯特难得的安静了很多，他那天只说了很少的话，他看着漆黑的塞纳河的河面，说如果有人来问起他日后的行踪就请告诉对方他会等候在一个废弃的火车站，雪会覆盖铁路，他会等在候车室里，看无形的火车。他没有说会有谁来问，也没有说到底是哪里的哪个火车站，弗朗西斯一直以为基尔伯特在于他开玩笑，现在才知他说的到底是谁，伊万会来问，不管因为什么事而忘记基尔伯特的存在，他总是会被这样的一个鬼魅般的人物唤起兴趣，他会踏遍所有的土地来寻找，寻找他所遗失之物。

弗朗西斯将基尔伯特的原话转达，他知道过不了伊万就会再次启程，他帮不到他，他没有梦到基尔伯特，他也再不会梦到他的朋友了。于是伊万就在这句话的指引下开始寻找，他从欧洲走到美洲，再从美洲来到非洲，他最后从大洋洲回到欧洲，他没有寻到任何踪迹，而这个时候将要进入冬季，他回了俄罗斯，在失落之中睡下，然后他听到有人喊他起来，质问他为什么不来找他，伊万反驳了，他说他去找了，找了很多地方，那人沉默着，最后说“你没用心”，伊万再回话的时候他已经走了。这个时候开始下雪，伊万下床去检查他的暖气，他看到屋外有一串脚印，但很快便消失在落下的雪中。

于是他便再次踏上旅途，他回到他原来的房子，在基尔伯特曾经的房间里找到一张他坐在椅子中的侧影，伊万想这是谁给他拍的呢？他把那照片放在自己的口袋里随身带着，然后跑到每一个火车站都会掏出来看一看。

他也没有找到他想找的人。

后来他在雪地里沿着一段废弃的铁路行走，看到在不远的前方就有一个破烂不堪的废弃的火车站，他在东德境内可以找到大量这样的火车站，他有些许感知，知道基尔伯特可能就是在这里，于是他便一个一个找过来，用他的双脚走过一公里一公里的路。然后他看到那里有个人站着，他掏出那张照片来仔细辨认，可是结果却是令他失望。伊万走进去想要休息一下，问那人借了火点了烟，他看到那人惊讶地瞪大眼睛，一会儿又变得欣喜起来，伊万疑惑地看着他，坐到一旁去抽起烟。

“你在找什么人吗？”那人走过来出声问他，伊万觉得那声音熟悉便又抬头多看了对方两眼，可是他不认得这个人，而他也与照片上的基尔伯特完全不同。

“一个叫基尔伯特·贝什米特的人，您认识他吗？”伊万回了话，但他对此并不抱多大希望，但是他看那人的表情从欣喜转变到了像是有谁死去一样的悲伤，他看他眼眶泛红，然后点头说“认识”。伊万跳起来握住他的手，他迫切地想要知道基尔伯特现在身在何方，他想看一看那个人，看一看他到底是谁、为何会多次出现在自己的梦中，他开始讲述他的故事，而被他握住手的那人则沉默着听着，他的脸色苍白，就连嘴唇都缺少血色，他嗫嚅着什么话，伊万并没有听到，他只是不停说着，直到他停下来才听到那人正不断用带着些微哭腔的声音说“对不起”。伊万诧异地歪了歪头，然后松开了他的手。他以为对方正因他的遭遇而表示同情，他又重新坐了下来，用烟恢复他的平静。

伊万在那人坐下来的时候转过头去想要再说些什么，可是他愣在那里，他看对方的侧脸，和他找到的相片里、和他梦境中最后一次终于显露出侧脸来的人是一模一样，他又仔细看了两眼，那的确是他认知中的基尔伯特没错，于是他轻轻叫了一声他的名字，对方猛地将头转过来，这个时候这个角度又不再是伊万所知道的人了，于是他悻悻然说了句“抱歉我认错人了”之后便起身想要走出这临时的休息场所。

在他脚就要跨出去的时候他听到背后那熟悉的声音又再次响起，他回过头看到对方正冲他微笑，可他又流着泪，这点太奇怪了，就像对方真的就是伊万所叙述的故事里面的那另一个主角。可是他不是，伊万遗憾地想，他的脸不是他知道的那张，不是他要找的人。

“我会把你的时间还给你。”那人眨着眼对伊万这么说，他的笑容那么悲伤，让这雪后的冬日更加寒冷，“对不起，这一切都是因为我的自私，伊万，你不该经受这些的，那是我本该承受的东西。”他继续说下去，说的都是令伊万摸不着头脑的话语。

这个时候雪又开始飘起来，越来越大，而在下一刻伊万便被人袭倒在地，他在失去意识之前听到了一句“再见”并感受到了有唇瓣轻触自己的额头，他想睁眼看一看到底是谁，但是最后他还是没有成功。

那片雾被拨开了，他看到基尔伯特垂下一直挥着的手，他的眼神中浸满了哀愁。伊万跑过去，随着雾的散去他逐渐开始想起许多的事情，离着基尔伯特越近他也能记起更多他曾经对于他的情感，但那浮桥却是这么长，像是永远跑不到终点一般。他看到基尔伯特对着他比了一个“谢谢”的口型，他下意识大喊出声，可是他什么声音都发不出。

基尔伯特跳入了海中。

伊万再次清醒过来的时候发现自己在咖啡馆中，他看了看表，时间不过是过去了四十分钟，弗朗西斯见他醒了便就凑过来问他“还好吗”，他说他看了一会书就睡了过去，怎么叫都叫不醒。“你大概是太累了，晚上一直做梦会越来越疲倦的。”弗朗西斯笑着叫了服务生来结账，伊万甩甩头清醒了过来，他没有说什么，没有将他所在梦中看到的事情告诉自己对面的人，他想基尔伯特并不会愿意他把这事情昭告于天下，他只信任他，在梦中的时候。

对不起，伊万在心里轻轻地说，他听见那里有个声音哼了两声，他知道基尔伯特还在这里，在他心里，他会一直记得他的，那是不可以被任何人剥夺的记忆，就连基尔伯特自己都无权夺走它。

就算你想要再次逃离，我也会在梦里启程去寻找你的，一千遍一万遍。伊万赌气般地对空气这么说，他知道基尔伯特听见了，他一直听得见他说的每一句话，一直都是。


End file.
